


he doesn't mind he thinks

by nialleprechaun



Category: One Direction
Genre: AND TRIED TO MAKE IT FLUFFY, Fluff, HARRY'S SICK, IT'S LARRY SO, Ilysm, LOVESICK HEH, M/M, OK I'M GONNA STOP WITH THIS BYE, joEI I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BC I RUSHED AND I HOPE IT ISN'T TOO MESSY AND MAKES SOME SORT OF SENSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleprechaun/pseuds/nialleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's lovesick. So lovesick, and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Food forgotten a long time ago and Harry thinks that he doesn't mind being sick as long as he's got Louis pressed up against his side with their fingers intertwined and head resting against his chest. He thinks he doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he doesn't mind he thinks

**Author's Note:**

> joei here i hope it doesn't suck too bad and ilysm and yay to one year and this sounds like some sort of relationship speech we should get married anyways i love you hope you like this x

"Harry, breakfast is ready."

Harry let his eyelids flutter open at the soft familiar voice coming from somewhere behind him. The air smelled of english breakfast tea and toast and it made the curly haired boy's stomach rumble rather loudly, making a giggle erupt from the older lad. He blinked twice before acknowledging the position he was in, laying on his front with his hands tucked beneath his head. He let his arms slide out from under his pillow to push him up into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed, watching as his boyfriend sat down beside him with a tray of edible things on.

"Thank you, love." Harry murmured and stared deep into Louis' eyes

He didn't know what it was about those blue orbs but something made his stomach flutter and chest tighten and his breath always seemed to catch in his throat. He felt a sudden surge of adoration spread from the middle of his chest to the tips of his toes and by instinct leaned closer to the brunette boy who was staring back with the same emotion mirroring back at him. Harry let their lips collide lazily, just resting against one another, feeling the slightly chapped texture of Louis' bottom lip and dip of his cupids bow before slowly prying his lips open with his tongue.

He placed one of his hands against the older boy's chest, the breakfast forgotten on the bedside table, as he deepened the kiss. Louis' taste was something that always amazed the Cheshire lad, it was so unique and he couldn't describe it even if he tried to, he couldn't help but to get lost in the other boy, it wasn't hard to do really because he was so pleasant to be with. Harry loved and adored him with his whole being and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather spend his life with. He focused on the pounding of Louis' heart against his palms and the way it seemed to flutter whenever he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

When they eventually pulled away from each others' faces Harry couldn't stop the grin trying to spread across his face, and the look of confusion on Louis' features certainly didn't make it any better. He was afraid that his cheeks might split his face into two different pieces because his smile was so wide and he knew it was ridiculous to be this in love but he couldn't help it. You would think that three years into a relationship the feelings would've faded at least the tiniest bit, but of course not for Harry, the romantic hipster fucker. 

"What are you staring at, you dork."

The voice made Harry snap out of his thoughts and he didn't feel offended at all because he knew that Louis was approximately 0 percent serious with the statement but he couldn't help but to act offended. He pushed his lower lip out slightly, creating a slight puppy eye look pout and staring up at the older boy with innocent eyes.

"You're not fooling me, Harold."

The smile was evident in his voice and Harry was quite finished with pouting at his boyfriend. Which by the way is a term he's never going to get sick of saying, he loves those words sliding off his tongue, passing through his pink delicate lips and vibrating through this whole body. He couldn't be more proud to call this boy in front of him his boyfriend, and oh god is he cheesy and oh god is he easily distracted and oh god how he doesn't care because he's too busy with staring at Louis because he's the only thing that really matters in his life, he's his sunshine and moonlight and everything in-between. Harry doesn't think it's healthy to feel a love this strong towards another living creature but, quite frankly he doesn't care, because he does and it's amazing.

"I love you."

Harry let the words slip out of his mouth, playing with the last vowel a bit, stretching it out and letting it vibrate through his throat until it created a sweet lullaby and he could see Louis rolling his eyes but he knew that he secretly loved it. Harry doesn't know what's wrong with him this morning, he just feels all warm and bubbly and he doesn't know anything apart from that he has a drop dead gorgeous boy sitting in front of him and he loves him with his whole being and oh god is this sappy.

"I'm in love with you."

Louis suddenly interrupted and Harry isn't sure why his heart hasn't failed him yet but he's truly thankful for his strong main organs not shutting down or collapsing because he is mentally, in a good way. Sometimes he feels like Louis has ruined his life because he cannot focus on anything anymore, all he can focus on is how in love he is and all the new things there is to discover about the boy from Doncaster, England. The boy who loves Yorkshire tea and running around chasing a ball and oh how Harry hates that sport but it's fascinating because Louis loves it. Harry thinks that, no it isn't healthy to be carried away into his own thoughts this easily but when he gains consciousness again, Louis is still playing with the letter 'u' in different tones and he thinks that maybe he wasn't gone for that long anyways.

"And all your little things."

And Harry cannot help but to let tears slide down his face because Louis is ridiculous, he's absolutely ridiculous and dumb and an absolute scatterbrain but he wouldn't trade him for anything. Harry loves his carefree personality and how he turns this sweet thoughtful moment into a singalong of their own song and he loves how Louis laughs at his own jokes and how even after three years loves Harry as much as he did when he first laid his eyes upon him in 2010. Harry's a sap, he thinks, he's a sap and he's well aware of it but he doesn't think it matters too much.

He doesn't know why he's being all emotional this morning but he doesn't really care because Louis finds him cute and he loves how he peppers his hot flushed face with small kisses and runs his lithe fingers through his chocolate brown curls and lets the words 'I love you' slip out of his mouth and the phrase was for this moment only meant for Harry to hear and yes, he knows what's wrong.

He's lovesick. So lovesick, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Food forgotten a long time ago and Harry thinks that he doesn't mind being sick as long as he's got Louis pressed up against his side with their fingers intertwined and head resting against his chest. He thinks he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
